


Wal-Mart Rendezvous

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Other, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a J/B, NC-17 PWP in answer to two story challenges.  Challenge One - Write a story that includes: a sex scene in the camping aisle of Wal-Mart, a Tickle-Me-Elmo, and yellow bath towels.  Challenge Two - A story with no dialogue.  And I have no idea where I saw these story challenges, or if they are even still current.<br/>This story is a sequel to n/a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wal-Mart Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. Please let me know what you think.

## Wal-Mart Rendezvous

by Kat Sanders

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Hollow/9012>

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair, Tickle-Me-Elmo, and Wal-Mart don't belong to me. I'm not making any money off this. NC-17 - So, if you are underage or don't like slash - don't read this story.

* * *

Wal-Mart Rendezvous  
By Kat Sanders (WildKat@StarTrekMail.com) 

Blair stared at Jim's ass as Jim bent over to check out the camping equipment on the bottom shelf. They had decided to come to Wal-Mart when they had realized how different their shopping quests were. Now Blair, with a Tickle-Me-Elmo in one hand and a set of yellow bath towels in the other, could think of nothing but how fast he could get Jim home and into bed. 

Blair's body responded to his thoughts as Jim went down on his hands and knees to get to the back of the shelf. Blair moaned and Jim looked up with a smile. Jim could here Blair's heartbeat double. Raising a finger to his lips for silence, Jim turned around and crawled over to Blair. 

Blair's eyebrows rose as Jim kneeled up and reached for the buttons on Blair's jeans. Blair leaned up against the shelves for support as Jim unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lifted his cock and balls out into the air. Blair dropped Tickle-Me-Elmo as Jim sucked him into his mouth. Blair swallowed a moan as he lifted his hand and bit into the yellow bath towels. His other hand went to Jim's head. Blair fucked Jim's mouth as the towels cut off his moans. 

Jim grabbed Blair's hips and pulled his mouth off Blair's cock. Blair looked down with wide eyes and watched Jim suck his middle finger until it was good and wet. Then Jim swallowed Blair's cock again as he slowly entered Blair with his finger. Blair bucked and came, his screams masked by the yellow bath towels. And as he was coming down from the earth-shattering high, he could hear Elmo laughing. 

End 


End file.
